Sucesores de L
by Jessle
Summary: No podía simplemente pasar por alto lo que había pasado. Te diste cuenta de algo muy importante, e incluso habías ideado un plan ingenioso. Spoilers, shonen-ai


**Disclaimer**: No, no son mios. Ya quisiera yo.

**Advertencias**: Spoiler de los grandes. Si no has terminado de ver la serie no recomiendo que leas. Shonen-ai leve

* * *

El departamento era un completo asco, no podíamos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar tiempo limpiando

Con mi brazo hice a un lado los papeles que se encontraban encima de la mesa cuidando que no se revolvieran o cayeran al suelo.

– Matt, deja eso un momento. Vamos a cenar– te llamé

Te acercaste y ambos empezamos a comer

Otro día más sin avances, no obteníamos información contundente desde hace un tiempo.

Con fastidio, me llevé el tenedor a la boca.

– He estado pensando… –

Comenzaste a hablar pero luego hiciste una pausa. Te miré impulsándote a continuar. Lucías sereno, no parecía que la situación en la que nos encontrábamos te molestara mucho. Típico de ti.

– Es muy raro eso de que ese tío, Mikami, no se moleste en ocultar la Death note…–

Volviste a callar. Te llevaste comida a la boca, una, dos veces más. Yo en cambio, dejé el plato a un lado. Había perdido el apetito.

– … no va con alguien tan cuidadoso como él. Quizá esté usando una libreta falsa para despistarnos, y la verdadera la tiene escondida en algún lado – Dejó lo que estaba haciendo – ¿Qué crees tú? –

Me quedé callado, asimilando lo que me decías, solo mirando tus ojos verdes. Era tan jodidamente probable…que no sé como no se me había ocurrido antes.

No contesté. Me levanté y me encerré en mi habitación como un niño haciendo berrinche. Ja, yo que había dirigido una de las mafias más peligrosas. Patético.

Esa noche posiblemente no dormiría, aunque tampoco me importaba demasiado. Debía pensar en algo que hiciera utilizar la verdadera libreta a ese bastardo y no iba a ser fácil.

No noté cuando la puerta fue abierta. Si no hasta que te escuché hablar.

– No me dejaste terminar Mello – Eras tú, con cigarrillo en mano. Te acercaste y sentaste en el borde la cama en donde yo estaba recostado –Podriamos obligarlo a usar la verdadera libreta secuestrando a la vocera de Kira, Takada Kiyomi – Le diste una calada y expulsaste el humo lentamente, inmediatamente llegó a mi nariz el característico aroma. Odio el olor, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que reprenderte por eso.

– Mikami pensará que Light Yagami no podrá actuar y tomará la situación en sus manos. Asesinando a Takada él mismo – Completé

Solo asentiste con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Yo observando el techo y tú fumándote esa porquería. Le diste una ultima calada, lo apagaste y lo tiraste al suelo, sin importarte donde cayera.

– Es riesgoso – Señalé

– Lo sé. Pero no te dejaré hacerlo solo – Sonreíste, tan cálidamente como solo túasdf puedes hacerlo

Te recostaste a mi lado. Estábamos muy cerca, fácilmente podía sentir tu respiración en mi rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la respiración se volvió más lenta y pausada. Te habías dormido. Seguramente pasaste la noche anterior en vela vigilando los monitores.

Me quedé observándote. Pensando. Sin duda eras guapo. No solo yo lo notaba, cuando salíamos me daba cuenta de como las mujeres se te quedaban viendo.

Acaricié tu mejilla y contemplé tu rostro un buen rato. Sí, como colegiala enamorada de esas de las que me burlaba tanto.

Reí para mis adentros.

En seguida me puse serio. No podía simplemente pasar por alto lo que había pasado.

Te diste cuenta de algo muy importante, e incluso habías ideado un plan ingenioso.

Me sorprendes Matty

Eres el tercero, debajo solamente de Near y de mi. Pero yo más que nadie sé de lo mucho que eres capaz.

Fácilmente pudiste desbancarnos, desbancarme y quedarte con el primer puesto, pero no lo hiciste. Hasta la fecha no entiendo el porqué.

Me imaginé varios escenarios. En todos tú como el número uno, como el legítimo sucesor de L.

¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos? Lo dudo, mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para permitirlo

¿Te extrañaría? Sin duda alguna lo haría.

Me entró una inmensa tristeza. Te abrazé fuertemente. Sentí como te movías y luego despertabas. Enterré más mi cabeza en tu pecho.

– ¿Por qué? – Era estúpido, pero sentí que mis ojos se humedecían

Una pregunta demasiado implícita. Podía significar muchas cosas, con un sinfín de respuestas posibles..

Alzaste mi rostro cuidadosamente, nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes y luego acortaste la distancia dándome un corto beso en los labios.

– Porque te amo –

Siempre encuentras que decir para calmarme.

* * *

_No sé, siento que me salió muy sensible Mello :L espero que no se haya notado demasiado_

_Es horrible! me acabo de dar cuenta de que la inspiración me llega en las noches...cuando estoy a punto de dormir. ¡Me quita el sueño! mi sagrado sueño es ahora de 8 horas. Que triste D':_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews y todo eso, son bien recibidos ^^_


End file.
